Take Me Away
by blogforfandoms
Summary: On her first date with Kaleb Westphall Davina Claire experiences a deadly encounter leaving her broken and in a vaulnerable state as something horrid happened. Her innocence was taken by force, and now she doesnt know what to do but at the same time, no one else does either.
_Just a warning guys there are some dark themes in this story, it's probably one of my darkest so if that concerns you don't read on. Because it may have triggers in this story. Okay so this takes place in season two episode two, I got the idea looking through the episode screencaps and hopefully it turns out okay. I'm looking forward to your thoughts._

 _..._

 ** _Take Me Away_**

Davina usually didn't go on dates, sure maybe that was because the only guy she liked died before her seventeenth birthday but hey, better late then never right? She wanted the experience of being a teenager before she wasn't one anymore and when Kaleb asked her out she wasted no time saying yes.

Of course then he stood her up for coffee, boys. She had forgotten how they worked.

Then right on cue as if she was thinking about it Kaleb sent her a text apologizing and asking her to dinner, she almost wanted to tell him off but he was so...intriguing, she truly wanted to go.

Once she saw the time on her phone switch to 6:05 Davina decided she was fashionably late and she walked in taking a seat across from Kaleb.

The two talked and dinner flew by before she knew it and she knew that soon they would have to part but first she got a call and excused herself, it was Marcel so he was coming to ruin her night and she sighed before telling him she was leaving anyway.

When Davina walked in she noticied that everyone was leaving and Kaleb told her someone was throwing a party or something and Davinanew they had to go.

"We should leave now." Davina said firmly and Kaleb nodded but they were stopped.

"Now what's your rush sweetheart?" A werewolf asked and Davina grew nervous.

"Now why don't you stay and party with us?" The wolf asked showing Davina his eyes and she stepped closer to Kaleb.

"Get out of our way now!" Davina said before using her magic to cause the wolf an anurism which only drew the attention of other wolves.

Kaleb quickly put his arm in front of Davina. "Can you do that with the rest of them or...?" He asked nervously.

"Not all at once." Davina said looking all around the room and quickly the wolf she attacked recovered and he shoved her to the ground angrily.

Of course Kaleb went after the wolf and he didn't do any damage before the wolf threw him into the wall full of glass bottles causing him to pass out while the same wolf walked over to Davina and ripped her bracelet off that way she couldn't call her secret weapon.

The wolves didn't know what her secret weapon was or where the stake was but Esther had warned them of the bracelet.

"Where's the stake?" He asked, growling as his fangs came out and Davina cringed.

"I don't have it!" She lied but knew that things weren't going to go so well,she would probably end up dead, best first date ever.

"All of you go guard the doors outside, I'll get her to talk." The wolf said as he nudged his friends towards the door before he bent down next to Davina, pulling out a small pill from his pocket and shoving it into Davina's mouth, he was careful to make sure she didn't swallow it and then he pulled it out.

Of course afterwards being predictable Davina tried to use her magic and she learned that the pill that was shoved into her mouth and then removed from it took away her magic.

Davina stood up but the wolf knocked her back down, she cried, and she screamed, and she begged, but there was no use.

"Youre going to tell me where the stake is or things are about to get really ugly, really fast." He snarled, bearing his fangs at her as she cried, he was now on top of her pinning her to the floor?

"KALEB! MARCEL! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed, Davina was not dumb, she could predict what was going to happen to her.

The wolf didnt give her a second chance, instead he ripeed off Davina's shirt, running his hands all over her body and all Davina did was sob and struggle occasionally, he now had his claws out, scratching her every once in awhile, it was like a dog marking his territory.

The designer jeans she had saved up for all month were the next to go, they were torn into shreds as the wolf grew more eager. "There will be hell to pay for this." Davina murmured before she decided she would try and block out the rest of what was to come, no tears and no second thoughts, she would bear the pain until it was over.

As if the wolf listened to her warnings, no instead he did the opposite removing the rest of her close and soon all of his, he was going to steal what was one of the few things she had left and it would break her inside.

And that was exactly what he did, in a matter of minutes this man, this monster stole the innocence of Davina Claire and without a second thought he left her there and called off his friends.

Davina laid on the cold floor, she was broken and barely breathing, the scratches he left were taking a lot of blood, and yet at this point she wanted to die.

Within a minute Davina let out a blood piercing scream, she couldnt help herself, the scream was followed by an immense amount if tears and soon after gasps as her father Marcel and Elijah Mikaelson walked into the bar.

Marcel ran to Davina, tears in his eyes and he questioned her relentlessly but she didnt respond, she laid there looking dead and Elijah stood in shock watching as he began tearing up, what child deserved this?

Elijah stepped forward, giving her his blood to heal her wounds and as the bleeding stopped and the cuts were gone there were still scars from the marks leaving the vampires in confusion.

Marcel wrapped his jacket around her and placed her in the car as Elijah drove the the Mikaelson residence. Klaus was to hear about this and there would be blood. Davina Claire's suffering would be avenged no matter what the price was.

...

 _Okay so that was that, please review and let me know if i should continue or just leave it at this because im not sure how people will respond to this but thanks for reading!_


End file.
